ssohpkcfandomcom-20200214-history
Detroitcraft
Detroitcraft was a short-lived solo Minecraft series of SSoHPKC's. It was created with the intention of compiling bad/difficult/unpopular mods to make the ultimate "Detroit" playthrough. SCMowns compiled the mods for the series. While it was never explicitly stated, it can be assumed this series is over since no new episodes have appeared since the 22nd of June 2013. The cancellation of the series also preceded the development of Seamus' illness, which may have influenced the decision not to continue. Origin At the beginning Seamus explains that he is constantly asked to do Minecraft playthroughs, but he always felt he could never think of anything to do that would make a good series. This time, however, he had a new idea; collect the most difficult or unpopular mods along with the worst texture packs, making a much more challenging, disgusting looking, and hilarious version of Minecraft. History First Session (Episodes 1-3) In the first session Seamus introduces the series and reveals the deliberately awful texture pack along with mobs such as the "Enderman Cow", "Cave Spider of Doom" and the "White Thing" (Baby John). The texture pack has glitched with some blocks and items, causing them to appear bright purple. Seamus builds a cobble house on top of a hill which he defends from several skeletons and a (sl)enderman. After getting some coal for torches he ventures into a cave where he is a immediately killed by a spider boss. He spawns a bed in but finds that due to some oversight or conflict in one of the mods he cannnot go to sleep, so can't set his spawn point inside the house. Second Session (Episodes 4-7) Seamus begins the recording demonstrating a different texture pack ("As you can tell here this looks like a giant shitty block of crap"). As soon as he steps outside a skeleton boss attacks him, and after an intense fight the mob finally dies and drops an enchanted shovel. With his house complete Seamus then goes out exploring, and is soon confronted by a Regen Rust Sapper Gravity Darkness LifeSteal Ultra Skeleton, which when attacked causes his view distance to shrink considereably and his vision to flicker. The skeleton's regeneration rate exceeds the damage him iron sword can deal, so he goes home to get a bucket of lava to dump on the boss. As soon as he returns to where he found the Ultra Skeleton it has despawned. He soon comes across a tower full of zombie spawners and a Wither Ender Rare Zombie. Once he reaches the third floor he is assaulted by spiders and a Wither Sticky Ender Ninja Regen Weakness Poisonous Ultra Skeleton. After rage quitting on the tower he goes to the desert where he finds a Quicksand Alchemist Rare Creeper which hurls poison at him. He then finds a portal in the desert which he enyers, finding himself trapped in a dark plain with giant mutant creepers and zombies. A Mutant Creeper hurl tiny creepers at Seamus and kills him. He then respawns in the same dimension, without any items or apparent way back home. Episodes #The Worst Minecraft Series of All Time #Lungs #Cave Spider of Doom #Boss Enemies #House Complete #Into the Tower, Never Go #The Death Zone Portal Trivia *This was the first time that Steven modded for Seamus. Category:Series Category:SSoH Category:Solo Series Category:Series of 2013